


Getting Over Him

by youaremysky



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Yanren, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, broken!ZiKun, past!fwb Zhengkun, sorry Kunkun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremysky/pseuds/youaremysky
Summary: inspired by "New Rules" by Dua Lipa





	Getting Over Him

**Author's Note:**

> the heck did I write
> 
> self challenge: 5 sentences per scene change  
> based on true events

 

Ziyi loved Xukun’s soft kisses. They felt like angels feathers brushing against his tired soul.

His arms encircled the man in his lap.

“Your skin's so soft, baby..”

Xukun wore his alcohol like perfume but he wore it so good, and Ziyi clenched his arms tighter.

-

“You know Yanchen actually asked me if you were okay, and you're the one who's friends with him.” 

“I wish it was that easy to answer, Zeren.”

Tipsy eyes watched the two from afar.

Zeren sighed watching Ziyi order more drinks.

They drank their last mimosas for the night.

-

The bitterness on his cracked lips pitched against his solo cup. His eyes always ached at the red marks on soft skin. 

He shouldn't be here watching Ziyi like this.

“Ting, do you think I'm doing the right thing?”

Xukun watched those lips purse and he chose swept himself in to have a taste of something familiar again.

-

Ziyi wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. His friends were worried, but he always said he's okay.

He watched from the bar as Xukun made out with former flame Zhu Zhengting from Biochem.

“Yanchen is coming to get us.”

Zeren was a good friend.

-

Xukun is just using his body and Zhengting knew that.

They kept slipping deeper and he loved that sweet smile in his memories. But perfume was dangerous and Zhengting knew that well.

He slipped out of the room before Ziyi came to get Xukun. He knew Ziyi was a good guy after all.

-

Ziyi did it again. 

Every bone in him felt broken but he felt whole as he held himself. His feet felt cold under the red carpet.  
The warmth he was so used to laid there like a drug for next time.

So he got up.

-

“Hey, Ziyi.”

Tell him to leave Xukun alone.  
Tell him to go aw-

“Get coffee with me, Ziyi?”

“Sure.”

-

They didn't know it was going to be like this.

They were two people bound by the links of a person who lacked skills to express themselves outside of alcohol. But now Ziyi knew better.

He saw the exhaustion on his best friend's ex fuck while said male saw the pain skitter through his eyes.

Still, they were warmer than their coffee by now.

-

If there was anything Xukun and Ziyi were, they were best friends. They matched well like a lyrical rhyme, but not this Friday night or the last one before. 

Ziyi wouldn't pick up his phone this time.

“You're a riot, Wang Ziyi.”

Maybe he found his way through doe eyes that shined like a fairy.

-

Roses were too flashy for a college student so Zhengting opted for an orchid.

“You're crazy, ge,” Justin would say but he's with Chengcheng and Xinchun. He’ll be there soon though.

“Hey Justin, I'm leaving the apartment now. See you at the party.”

-

It felt different for the both of them. Having an arm around their waist at a party was new.

Zhengting abandoned his drink to pull Ziyi onto the dance floor. He couldn't wait to show him the flowers tonight.

Sober eyes were watching this time.

**Author's Note:**

> so end game zhengyi sounded good
> 
> originally I was also going to have Zhengting be a detached person to Ziyi but I wanted a happy ending somehow
> 
> so sorry this fic happened  
> you can yell at me on my twitter @your1percent


End file.
